This invention relates generally to battery powered lighting devices and in particular to battery powered lighting devices for mounting on the foot or shoe of the user.
Battery operated lighting devices for mounting on the shoes of the wearer are known, however, most devices of the prior art were designed to be integral with the shoe of the wearer. In most cases the battery was placed in the heel and the lighting device place in the front of the shoe. One device are arranged to clamp over the vamp of a shoe and project a light beam forward of the user.
Another device used the heel as the mount for both the incandescent light and the battery with the incandescent light beam projecting forward of the heel under the instep.
Nearly all of the prior art illuminating devices mounted on a shoe were of a decorative nature which were designed to dazzle or fascinate the onlooker. The illuminating device of the present invention is designed to be used as a safety device for runners, joggers, cycles, persons walking at night, ice skaters, roller skaters, and the like.